This invention relates to photographic elements. It particularly relates to an improved silver halide obtained by surface treatment with formate.
The photographic industry is constantly experimenting with methods of increasing film speed and at the same time reducing granularity. The most direct approach to increasing photographic speed in a silver halide based system is to increase the light sensitivity of the silver halide grains by making the grains larger. However, such an approach leads directly to increased granularity which the customer can find objectionable. If, on the other hand, the inherent photoefficiency of the emulsion grains can be increased without changing grain size, greater speeds can be obtained without added granularity.
Another important aspect of utilizing an addendum to alter emulsion speed is the point of addition. If the emulsion can be treated after it is prepared and fully sensitized, the building of a particular color record in a film is greatly simplified. Photographic film contains many chemical elements that can interact in unpredictable ways making film building very much an empirical or xe2x80x9ctrial and errorxe2x80x9d process. It is often impossible to predict the exact photographic speed required of a given emulsion. Rather, the emulsion must first be manufactured and placed in the complex milieu of the multi-layered photographic film to determine its effect. For instance, in the development of a new film much effort is expended in obtaining a linear response to light over a wide exposure latitude. Under these conditions it is critical to be able to obtain an emulsion with exactly the right photographic speed to combine with either a slower or faster emulsion or both and extend the exposure range. This process is called xe2x80x9cknitting the curvexe2x80x9d and relates to the shape of the curve obtained when optical density is plotted versus the log of the exposure for the color record of interest. The aim here is to produce a linear transition between the effective ranges of the individual emulsions and thereby provide consist tone reproduction. If one is able to alter the speed of an emulsion without remaking or resensitizing it, the cost of developing a new film is greatly reduced.
Many materials have been examined for their ability to increase photoefficiency. Notable examples are thioureas (U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,318), sulfonic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,089 and 3,706,567), triazine compounds (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,058 and 3,695,888), mercapto compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,078), pyrmidine derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,632), dihyrodpyridine compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,654), aminotriazoles (U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,612), hydrazines (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,975, 5,459,052 and 4,971,890 and EP Application No. 554,856 A1, propargyl and butynyl benzoxazoles (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,426, 4,451,557, and 5,500,333), fragmentable electron donors (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,747,235, 5,747,236, and 6,010,841), and organic hole-trapping dopants (EP Application 0922994 A2). Disadvantages in the use of these compounds include relatively small speed effects, fog increases, loss in emulsion stability, exorbitant cost, the need to treat the emulsion either during making or during sensitizing, and undesirable interactions resulting from the relatively complex chemical structure of the addendum.
Thus, there continues to be a need for more photoefficient emulsions that can be obtained utilizing an inexpensive, readily available, chemically simple addendum. The addendum should produce substantial speed gains with minimal fog effects and few undesirable interactions. Further benefits can be realized if the emulsion can be treated after it is fully prepared and spectrally sensitized.
It is an object of the invention to provide more photoefficient emulsions through the use of an inexpensive, readily available, chemically simple addendum.
It is another object to provide an addendum that has few undesirable side effects such as increased fog or poorer keeping properties of the emulsion.
It is a further object to provide an addendum that can be utilized with a fully prepared and spectrally sensitized emulsion.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by an emulsion comprising chemically and spectrally sensitized silver halide grains having formate on the surface of said grains.
The invention provides a means of obtaining silver halide emulsions with increased photoefficiency. This is accomplished through the use of an addendum that is inexpensive, readily available, and chemically simple. The addendum can be used after the emulsion is made and spectrally sensitized thereby simplifying and reducing the cost of producing a new film. The increased photoefficiency of the emulsion is accompanied by minimal side effects such as increased fog or degraded keeping.
The invention has numerous advantages over prior methods of preparing photographic emulsions. The invention provides emulsions with increased photoefficiency that can be used to manufacture photographic film having greater photographic speed and/or improved granularity. The addendum producing the increased photoefficiency is added to fully made and spectrally sensitized emulsions which simplifies the building of film layers containing multiple emulsions. Because of the empirical or xe2x80x9ctrial and errorxe2x80x9d method of selecting emulsions with the correct speed, the ability to alter the speed of an emulsion without having to remake and resensitize it provides a great savings in the cost of building a new photographic film. Furthermore, the addendum is inexpensive and readily available. It is one of the simplest of all organic chemicals leading one to expect few unwanted and unpredictable interactions with the many chemical components found in photographic film. These and other advantages will be apparent from the detailed description below.
The invention utilizes the addition of formate following the addition of silver ion to a previously spectrally sensitized emulsion of a type commonly employed in color negative applications.
Other approaches to this problem such as that described by Mydlarz et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,470 use materials which slow the emulsion speed with the consequence of a loss of photoefficiency. Furthermore, these materials like those described by De Keyzer et al must be utilized prior to or during the sensitization process. In contrast, the present invention provides a means of altering photographic speed by increasing the photoefficiency of a sensitized emulsion fully prepared for use. By using lesser or greater amounts of the addenda, the speed of a fully sensitized emulsion can be tuned to the correct speed thereby providing a linear curve shape. This approach teaches away from that of De Keyzer et al in EP Application 0922994 A2 in which formate is utilized as a dopant and is added to the emulsion during its formation.
The photographic emulsions of this invention are generally prepared by precipitating silver halide crystals in a colloidal matrix by methods conventional in the art. The colloid is typically a hydrophilic film forming agent such as gelatin, alginic acid, or derivatives thereof. The silver halide emulsions may consist of chloride, bromide, and iodide and combinations thereof with the most useful emulsions consisting of silver bromoiodide since this combination generally produces the most efficient photographic emulsion.
The crystals formed in the precipitation step are washed and then chemically and spectrally sensitized by adding spectral sensitizing dyes and chemical sensitizers, and by providing a heating step during which the emulsion temperature is raised, typically from 40xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., and maintained for a period of time. The precipitation and spectral and chemical sensitization methods utilized in preparing the emulsions employed in the invention can be those methods known in the art.
Spectral sensitization is effected with one or more dyes, which are designed for the wavelength range of interest within the visible or infrared spectrum. It is known to add such dyes both before and after heat treatment.
Typical chemical sensitizations are performed with conventional middle chalcogen (i.e., sulfur, selenium, tellurium) sensitizers and/or noble metal sensitizers such as gold compounds. Reduction sensitizers, employed individually or in combination, are specifically contemplated.
A general summary of conventional approaches to chemical sensitizations can be found in Research Disclosure, Item 38957, Section III. Chemical Sensitization. Kofron et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,520 illustrates the application of these sensitizations to tabular grain emulsions, as well as describing advantages for xe2x80x9cdye in the finishxe2x80x9d sensitizations, which are those that introduce the spectral sensitizing dye into the emulsion prior to the heating step (finish) that results in chemical sensitization. A more general summary of useful spectral sensitizing dyes is provided by Research Disclosure, December 1989, Item 38957, Section IV. Spectral sensitization and desensitization, A. Spectral sensitizing dyes.
Specific dopants, such as compounds of copper, thallium, lead, bismuth, cadmium and Group VIII nobel metals, can be present during process of the present invention or during preparation of silver halide grains employed in the emulsion layers of the photographic element. Other dopants include transition metal complexes as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,781; 4,937,180; and 4,933,272.
The fully sensitized emulsion can then be treated with varying amounts of formate derived from any of a number of sources such as the sodium, potassium, ammonium, or other salts containing a suitable cation. It is contemplated that formic acid could be utilized followed by neutralization with an appropriate base such as sodium, potassium, or ammonium hydroxide. Treatment of the sensitized emulsion is accomplished under conditions where the formate is added to the surface of the emulsion. This can be done by treating the stirred emulsion with silver ion from any suitable source such as a silver nitrate solution, adding the formate, and treating the emulsion with a suitable bromide source such as sodium bromide solution. Alternatively, the formate could be added before the silver ion. It is further anticipated that excess bromide could first be added followed by formate and then silver ion, but in any case formate must be present when silver halide is deposited on the emulsion grains. The process of surface treatment in the presence of formate could be conducted in several steps. However, the silver ion addition needs to be conducted within certain limits to avoid formation of metallic silver which would fog the emulsion. When silver ion is being added, the bromide concentration as measured by the pBr (-log[bromide concentration]) should not be greater than 10.5. A preferred operating range is a pBr of from 3.55 to 8.69.
The photographic emulsions may be incorporated into color negative or reversal photographic elements. The photographic element may also comprise a transparent magnetic recording layer such as a layer containing magnetic particles on the underside of a transparent support, as described in Research Disclosure, November 1992, Item 34390 published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ, ENGLAND. Typically, the element will have a total thickness (excluding the support) of from about 5 to about 30 xcexcm. Further, the photographic elements may have an annealed polyethylene naphthalate film base such as described in Hatsumei Kyoukai Koukai Gihou No. 94-6023, published Mar. 15, 1994 (Patent Office of Japan and Library of Congress of Japan) and may be utilized in a small format system, such as described in Research Disclosure, June 1994, Item 36230 published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ, ENGLAND, and such as the Advanced Photo System, particularly the Kodak ADVANTIX films or cameras. In the following Table, reference will be made to (1) Research Disclosure, December 1978, Item 17643, (2) Research Disclosure, December 1989, Item 308119, (3) Research Disclosure, September 1994, Item 36544, and (4) Research Disclosure, September 1996, Item 38957, all published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ, ENGLAND. The Table and the references cited in the Table are to be read as describing particular components suitable for use in the elements of the invention. The Table and its cited references also describe suitable ways of preparing, exposing, processing and manipulating the elements, and the images contained therein. Photographic elements and methods of processing such elements particularly suitable for use with this invention are described in Research Disclosure, February 1995, Item 37038, published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley Annex, 12a North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ, ENGLAND.
The photographic elements can be incorporated into exposure structures intended for repeated use or exposure structures intended for limited use, variously referred to as single use cameras, lens with film, or photosensitive material package units.
The photographic elements can be exposed with various forms of energy which encompass the ultraviolet, visible, and infrared regions of the electromagnetic spectrum, as well as the electron beam, beta radiation, gamma radiation, X-ray, alpha particle, neutron radiation, and other forms of corpuscular and wave-like radiant energy in either noncoherent (random phase) forms or coherent (in phase) forms, as produced by lasers. When the photographic elements are intended to be exposed by X-rays, they can include features found in conventional radiographic elements.
The photographic elements are preferably exposed to actinic radiation, typically in the visible region of the spectrum, to form a latent image, and then processed to form a visible dye image. Development is typically followed by the conventional steps of bleaching, fixing, or bleach-fixing to remove silver or silver halide, washing, and drying.
The following examples illustrate the practice of this invention. They are not intended to be exhaustive of all possible variations of the invention. Parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.
After spectral and chemical sensitization, the emulsion is coated on a support. Various coating techniques include dip coating, air knife coating, curtain coating, and extrusion coating.
The following examples illustrate the practice of this invention. They are not intended to be exhaustive of all possible variations of the invention. Parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.